Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of internet services such as online shopping and obtaining or providing information (e.g., evaluations, testimonials, endorsements, comparisons, user experience, etc.) related to products or services of interest available via online (e.g., online merchants) or traditional marketplace. For example, a user may seek information (e.g., provided by other users or service providers) about a certain product (e.g., a camera) and/or the user may wish to provide information (e.g., to other users, service providers, etc.) about that certain product. Similarly, merchants and service providers are interested in collecting the information about various products from users who may own and/or have experience with those products. Generally, users may submit their information about certain products of interest to various web sites (e.g., personal blogs, public blogs, social networking sites, online merchants, etc.); however, for many users, it is difficult to interact with various websites, locate the products of interest, and submit their information. Further, the merchants and the service providers would like to receive the information with certain level of accuracy and verification that the users providing the information about a certain product actually own and/or have experience with the product. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop accurate and easy to use mechanisms for users and merchants to submit and receive, respectively, product and user information.